Petals on the Floor
by SImpression
Summary: Marluxia was always one to want to prove himself, and Castle Oblivion seemed like the place to do that. He would show them what he was capable of, no matter what. Xaldin/Marluxia OneShot


**Title**: Flower Petals On the Floor

**Author:** Riku-Keyblade/Silent Impression

**Disclaimer**: Do you REALLY think I own the rights? That would be simply marvellous, yet equally unlikely – unfortunately. I know you all want me to take control of the KH Franchise for my own enjoyment. But sadly, it will never happen. I know, you're sad too.

**Author's Note**: Another short oneshot. I know not a lot of people like these because, well, no one reviews. And it hurts me when people don't review because believe it or not, I put a lot of work into the things I write. People don't seem to notice though but I guess there isn't really anything I can do about that. Either way, I hope you like it. It's the third pairing from my 'pairings from a hat' thing. Hope you like.

**Summary**: Marluxia was always one to want to prove himself, and Castle Oblivion seemed like the place to do that. He would show them what he was capable of, no matter what. (Xaldin/Marluxia)

**Pairing**: Xaldin/Marluxia

**Rating**: Teen

**Date Begun**: Thursday March 27th, 2008

**Date Finished**: Friday March 28nd, 2008

**Dated Posted**: Friday March 28nd, 2008

Marluxia dragged his hand across the pearl white walls lightly, smiling as he did so as he so commonly did. It was his. Xemnas had given him leadership of Castle Oblivion – a place they, the Organization, had discovered not too long ago. He, himself, was only a new member of the Organization and to be given such an important job so early gave him the impression that he had garnered the Superior's trust.

He was ecstatic, working his way up the ladder of ruler-ship was something that many of the elder members were striving to obtain and he had accomplished it in such a short time. In not time at all, Marluxia could see himself as the Superior's right hand man, and if everything went well here – possibly even the Superior himself. The thought was like candy to the pink-haired man, his lips quirking up every time he thought of it.

He moved over to the large, white, throne-like chair that was situated in the room. His hand smoothed along the groove of chair and sat down, smiling. It was as it should be, with him in control of the Organization. It was what he had desired for the longest time – if he could feel desire that is.

"It's to your liking?"

Marluxia looked over his shoulder to find Xaldin standing behind him. His arms were behind his back and when he spoke, it was in a serious tone – but that's how it always was with Xaldin.

"Yes…," Marluxia said, carefully.

'Good," Xaldin replied, stepping forward, "The Superior will be pleased. Soon the Castle will be ready."

Marluxia nodded.

"What of the girl?" Xaldin said.

Marluxia got up from his chair, walking slowly towards the crystal orb that was settled in the middle of the room. He placed his hand on it. It glowed for a moment, before displaying a small blonde teenager. She was crestfallen, dropping in her chair – head looking at the ground. Her face was emotionless as she sat there. In her hand was a small sketchbook.

"We don't know much about her at this point," Marluxia said, looking down at the girl. "Vexen believes she may be like us - a Nobody. But it's too soon to tell."

Xaldin stepped closer, lightly touching the younger man, something which the man noticed. "I'd like to do some tests on her before I leave," Xaldin said, staring the girl down. "That girl was here when we found the castle, who knows how long she has been here."

"Vexen beat you to it if that's what you were hoping to find out," Marluxia said, looking up at the man with a smile. "She's as old as Roxas."

"What?" Xaldin said, a tone in his voice being heightened. "She's only been here for a few weeks?" Marluxia nodded, his smile not fading.

"Yes," he said simply, looking down at the girl again. "There is something – special – about her."

"Special? You should be careful then," Xaldin said, "There's a lot of special people messing with the Organization lately. If she is anything like Sora, we may have a problem."

"Are you worried about me?" Marluxia said – coyly – looking up at the elder man. The grin on his face was more apparent now than ever as he leaned in closer to the man.

"No." Xaldin stared into his eyes a feeling of unforgiving apparent in the atmosphere. "Do you want to end up like number fourteen?"

"Her?" Marluxia scoffed, "She was no one."

"As will you be if you don't stop," Xaldin said coldly. "Focus on your goals and nothing else. If you want to please the Superior, you should take what I say seriously."

"Fine," Marluxia said as Xaldin disappeared into the Dark Corridor. Marluxia rolled his eyes as he went back to his chair. He sat annoyed, watching the girl through the orb. Maybe she could be of some use to him? He wanted to show him, show all of the Organization that he meant business. Xaldin and the others treated him like a child, one who knew nothing of the world and its inhabitants.

He would show him, oh yes, he would show him. When Marluxia became the Superior, Xaldin would beg to serve under him, to be with him. That's when he would be desperate for him, Marluxia. It wasn't too far away, he thought. He knew the girl would be crucial. If he wanted to get anything done he would need the girl. And the boy. Together, he could throw over the Organization. It was only a matter of time.

"Xaldin will see," Marluxia reassured himself. "I'll make him see. He will wish that he never did that."

A portal of darkness appeared in the room, and out stepped a fiery redhead. "Sora is at the crossroads," he said, his arms crossed, "Aren't you going to go greet him?"

Oh yes, it had begun.


End file.
